De la morphologie des Atlantes
by Astrid Nekomimi
Summary: Cela veut dire /!\Mpreg/!\. Recueil d'OS sur ce thème, car ce genre d'événement imprévu n'est pas toujours vécu de la même façon... Chap1: La Peur du rejet.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je crois l'avoir dit à de nombreuse reprise : j'aime le Mpreg, et malheureusement pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas, ça m'inspire... D'où ce recueil, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit inintéressant de regrouper cet OS avec d'autres futurs OS, vu que chacun aborde une vision différente de ce thème, même si actuellement, ils ne sont prévus qu'au nombre de trois ou quatre..._

_Ce sera tous des happy end (j'aime les happy end). Il ne sont pas conçu pour convaincre les réfractaires au genre (vous êtes prévenus, ne vous forcez pas !)  
_

_J'espère énormément que cette fic vous plaira, au moins un peu, malgré le thème, qu'elle vous paraitra cohérente, et je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, ou de concordance de temps. J'avoue avoir un peu peur d'avoir fait dans le rose bonbon et le niais, mais vous me direz... (je compte sur vous pour m'aider à faire mieux !)  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer : M. Kurumada**

**La Peur du rejet**

* * *

-Bordel !

Cela faisait près de sept mois maintenant que Shion avait déserté le sanctuaire pour les hautes montagnes de Jamir. Sept mois qu'il était parti pour se ''documenter'', comme il avait dit. Il était le grand Pope et par conséquent faisait ce qu'il voulait : Dohko ne l'avait pas empêché, même si cette absence prolongée lui pesait de plus en plus, d'autant plus que cette bourrique était impossible à joindre par cosmos interposés ou par télépathie... Certes, avant la dernière guerre sainte, il y avait eu des périodes bien plus longues où il était resté sans nouvelle... mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple à ce moment là... Et Shion lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Mais là, depuis quelques heures, Dohko se sent... bizarre. Pas bien. Un peu comme si un danger guettait dans l'ombre et profiterait de leur inadvertance pour les engloutir. En temps normal, il aurait demandé l'avis de son empathe favori, mais comme il était abonné absent, Dohko avait fait appel à Mü. Qui avoua éprouver la même chose. Ce malaise croissait, si bien qu'ils parvinrent à en localiser l'origine. Ce n'était pas un ''danger'' à proprement parler : c'était Shion, à Jamir, qui allait mal. Très mal. Pendant sept mois il avait caché son cosmos et son esprit, mais plus le temps passait, plus ils sentaient nettement sa souffrance. Sans doute parce qu'en tant qu'ancien disciple et amant, ils étaient très liés. Ils n'avaient pas plus réfléchi et Mü s'était téléporté, entraînant Dohko avec lui. Arrivés dans la tour de Jamir, ils s'étaient précipités vers la cuisine où ils ressentaient la présence de Shion, et ouvrirent la porte close à la volée.

-SHION !

-Qu'est-ce que... vous faites là... ?

Shion qui les regardent, une épouvante totale à leur vue finissant de décolorer son visage émacié. Assis par terre, le dos contre le mur en face d'eux, ses deux mains sont crispées sur son ventre... rond. Rond comme... comme... rond comme ce n'était pas normal. Entre ses jambes complètement apparentes vu que sa toge est entièrement retroussée, une flaque de liquide où se mêle du sang. Plein de sang. À sa gauche une bassine d'eau, près de la cheminée allumée, à sa droite, des instruments dont il ne connaît pas l'utilité.

Dohko est complètement tétanisé face à ce spectacle surréaliste qui se joue sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que son amant avait comme maladie ? À moins que ce soit une vieille malédiction malencontreusement réveillée ? Un sort ?

-Mü, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

Shion lui, ne quitte pas la balance des yeux, une peur brute, en plus d'une souffrance visible, ne quittant pas son visage.

-À ton avis, que veux tu qu'il ait ?

Et sans plus attendre, le bélier se porte au chevet de son maître qui semble vouloir se fondre dans les pierres derrière lui.

Dohko n'hésite plus et s'avance à son tour pour le ceinturer des ses bras et le réchauffer de son cosmos qui se veut rassurant.

-Shion... calme toi... ça va aller, tu vas voir, ça va aller...

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?! Il est si maigre... Il ne va pas mourir hein, il ne va pas mourir ? Pas _encore_ ?

Mü le remercie du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur le Pope.

-Shion, quand est-ce que le travail à commencé ?

Le travail ? L'esprit paniqué de Dohko commence vaguement à intégrer ce que tout ça veut dire.

Shion ne dit rien.

À la tête que fait Mü, le Chinois comprend que la discussion doit être télépathique... encore que Shion n'a pas l'air d'être capable de penser correctement.

Une violente contraction le fit gémir et monter les larmes à ses yeux. Dohko ressert son étreinte et sert sa main droite. Shion finit par lui rendre sa pression.

Il ne peut pas... ce n'est pas possible... ce devait être un mauvais rêve... et pourtant... il ne voit qu'une seule explication à ce... ce _délire_...

Il embrasse la tempe de son amour.

Lentement, il sent Shion se détendre un peu.

-Dohko, je vais avoir besoin de toi...

Il acquiesce silencieusement la tête en le voyant saisir les outils à côté de Shion. Des instruments de sage-femme comprend-t-il.

_C'est un rêve ou un cauchemar ?_

Les heures suivantes furent longues et douloureuses, même si Mü avait réussi à anesthésier en partie le vieil Atlante.

Ils auraient bien aimé appelé une sage femme mais c'était bien trop tard. Et Shion n'était pas transportable, de toute façon.

Enfin, à force d'encouragement et d'effort, une toute petite fille finit par pointer le bout de son nez, au grand soulagement des adultes présents. Rougie, mécontente de ce qu'elle appelait sans nul doute des mauvais traitements, elle cria son désaccord pendant son bain rapide avant de se consoler en tétant le mamelon légèrement gonflé de lait de Shion qui la regarda avec adoration avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience dans les bras de Dohko qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

Celui-ci se tourne alors vers Mü.

-Comment...

-J'en sais rien, le coupe-t-il. Rien. Je ne savais pas plus que toi que c'était possible. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu es le père de cette petite.

Dohko lance un regard perdu vers l'enfant qui dort, lui aussi.

Papa.

Lui.

Allons bon.

-Tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait un vagin ?

-Ben... non...

En réfléchissant, c'est vrai que Shion ne l'avait pas trop laissé tâter ses parties intimes, argan qu'il était très chatouilleux à cet endroit là... Après il avait du se débrouiller pour que jamais sa... différence ne soit visible... à moins qu'elle soit ''apparu'' après la conception... oh purée... Dohko arrête de penser à cette à cette question gênante.

-Je vais chercher du linge.

Complètement hébété, Dohko l'entend à peine partir et revenir.

Et une fois la petite emmaillotée dans des langes improvisées, ils couchèrent la ''maman'' dans l'une des chambres de la tour.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On attend son réveil, histoire d'avoir des explications.

Et ça des explications, ils en ont rudement besoin. Entre cette... grossesse, vue qu'il faut nommer ça ainsi, le corps amaigrit de l'Atlante... qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête deux fois bicentenaire ?

En attendant, les deux chevaliers, rompus par la fatigue et l'émotion, s'endorment eux aussi.

Ils se réveillèrent avant Shion.

Dohko n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Le regard de terreur qui lui avait jeté Shion ne cessait de le hanté. Ça lui fait mal. Il a eu peur de le voir encore mourir sous ses yeux sans pourvoir faire quoique ce soit. Et maintenant... il a peur de le perdre. C'est sa hantise. Perdre Shion. Parce qu'il a toujours trouvé qu'il était trop bien pour lui. Indigne de son amour.

Mü s'était réveillé peu après lui et fixe son maître, sans avoir l'air de penser à grand chose.

Finalement, ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures de repos.

Soudain, Mü se lève.

Le mouvement fit sursauter Shion. Ses mains tâtent son ventre et constatant la disparition de sa grosseur, il ouvre les yeux, qui s'agrandissent d'effroi en croisant le regard de Mü. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de remarquer avec un certain soulagement sa petite en bonne santé reposant dans un petit berceau, juste à côté de lui.

-Shion...

Il sursaute de nouveau en entendant la voix de Dohko dans son dos.

Et au grand désarroi de ce dernier, il lui lance à nouveau un regard apeuré. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est de ce bordel ?

-Pourq...

Il ne finit même pas son premier mot, sentant son amant se recroqueviller en position fœtal.

Alors il le prend dans ses bras et le berce doucement, l'entourant de son cosmos chaud et chargé d'amour.

La petite couine. Shion commence un geste vers elle, mais Mü le devance et la lui donne. Il la sert avec amour et possessivité contre lui, la faisant gazouiller.

Mü, toujours debout, les regarde avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger.

-Il n'y a rien.

Les deux chevaliers d'or regardent avec surprise Shion qui s'exprime d'un murmure.

-Comment ça ''_rien_'' ?

Shion évite soigneusement son regard.

-Enfin, il reste quelques petites choses, mais pas beaucoup.

Il y a un silence. Mü et Dohko échangent un regard. Ils commencent à comprendre la maigreur de Shion.

Boooon...

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas demander de l'aide aux habitants alentour ?

Oh ? Il y a des gens qui habitent dans le coin ? Encore une découverte pour Dohko.

Shion se mord les lèvres, les yeux humides.

-Trop loin...

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide à nous, tes amis, tes proches ! Explose le bélier.

L'enfant se met à pleurer, Shion la sert d'avantage contre lui, Mü regrette aussitôt son excès. Dohko se colle d'avantage contre son amant, lançant un regard assassin à son jeune pair.

-Va donc chercher à manger et laisse le tranquille.

Mü acquiesce et part.

Shion garde toute son attention sur sa petite, le corps tremblant.

Dohko enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure.

-Je t'aime...

Lentement, il sent Shion se détendre. Un peu. Pas complètement. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en satisfait.

Il regarde le bébé lui aussi. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment détaillé auparavant. Elle ressemble à tous les nouveaux nés du monde – les deux points de vie Atlante en plus. Mais en détaillant un peu plus, elle ressemble un peu à sa mère.

-Elle est adorable...

Enfin, Shion le regarde. Et a l'air un peu surprit.

Dohko dépose tout en douceur un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel, malheureusement, il ne répond pas. Il retient un soupir. Où était passé l'homme qui crève d'assurance qu'il connaît ?

-Tu veux l'appeler comment ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelque chose de satisfaisant.

Dohko lui dépose un baiser dans son cou.

Ils se regardent. Dohko se noie dans ses yeux. Il les a toujours trouvé absolument magnifique. Mais cela le peine de les voir si tristes et nimbés de larmes. Cela donne une impression de fragilité à Shion, lui qui est d'ordinaire si fort. C'est lui le dominant dans leur relation normalement. C'est vraiment déroutant de le voir ainsi. Dohko reporte son attention sur l'enfant et glisse son doigt dans sa petite main. Il sourit lorsqu'elle se referme instantanément autour. C'est quelque chose qui l'a toujours fasciné chez les bébés, ce réflexe de préhension.

-C'est vraiment... notre fille...?

Aussitôt, il sent Shion se raidir contre lui. Quel idiot ! Il a parlé sans réfléchir !

-Non, pardon, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que voulait dire, enfin... excuse-moi, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je... enfin que tu... que nous sommes parents... que tu es hermaphrodite – même si j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu passé à côté...

-Je comprends que cela te dégoûte...

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit cela !

Shion... comment peut-il croire qu'on puisse penser ça d'un être aussi merveilleux que surprenant que lui ? Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, à défendre son point de vue, mais Mü revient, les interrompant. Dans ses mains, des biscuits, sans doute appartenant initialement à Kiki, et du lait.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Shion les prend, mais évite toujours le regard de son ancien disciple, pourtant calmé, et les mange, à moitié crispé contre le torse de Dohko.

-Je peux en prendre un mon amour ?

Shion se tourne vers lui, surprit, encore une fois, mais avec une étincelle d'espoir dans les prunelles et il lui propose un gâteau que Dohko saisit avec ses incisives, plantant ses iris dans celles de son homologue, avant de manger. Il commence à comprendre Shion, un peu. Ou plutôt, il imagine, et il pense qu'il a eu peur d'être rejeté. C'est donc à lui de lui prouver qu'il l'aime malgré tout et que jamais il ne l'abandonnera. Alors il lui fait cette petite parade amoureuse. C'est un peu ridicule, il est certainement un mauvais dragueur, mais s'il a pu conquérir Shion une fois, il doit pouvoir recommencer non ? Ensuite, peut-être lui expliquera-t-il que même s'il la comprend, son manque de confiance lui a fait mal...

Ils attendirent que Shion finisse d'allaiter sa petite. Cela fait toujours bizarre à Dohko de voir ce tout petit bout de sein produire autant de lait.

-Bon, on y va, finit par déclarer le jeune bélier.

Shion lance un regard paniqué à Mü.

-Où ça ?

-Dans ta chambre. Au Sanctuaire. Où tu pourras te reposer et manger correctement. On dira aux autres que tu es malade et que tu as trouvé une petite orpheline, d'accord ?

-Mais...

-Je nous y téléporte directement, oui. J'en suis capable. Au pire, tu m'aideras, mais je ne crois vraiment pas que ce sera nécessaire.

Shion semble hésiter mais ne dit rien. Qui ne dit mot consent, Mü les entoure tous les trois et réussit à les téléporter dans la chambre popale.

Le chevalier partit ensuite une fois encore, pour aller préparer un vrai repas cette fois.

Shion lui se love dans les bras de son tigre et s'endort à nouveau.

Durant la journée qui suivit, ils ne firent pas grand chose. Dohko resta avec Shion, qui ne fit guère que dormir, manger, allaiter son bébé. Changer ses couches, c'est Mü qui le fait, argumentant que Shion a vraiment besoin de repos et que ça lui rappelle Kiki à la belle époque. Accessoirement, il fait aussi le service de com', fabulant un petit mensonge, pour que leurs collègues ne posent pas trop de question.

Et c'est quand il pense Shion suffisamment reposé que Mü essaie encore de lui soutirer des informations.

-Shion...

Celui-ci lève le nez vers lui, arquant un point de vie. Il sait que le bélier va engager une conversation qui ne va pas lui plaire.

-Vas-tu nous dire comment tu t'es retrouvé dans un pareil pétrin ? Pour te retrouver dans un tel état ?

Shion le juge du regard un instant avant de répondre.

-J'avais l'habitude d'avoir des vivres plus conséquentes à Jamir.

Sous entendu, Mü et Kiki ont dilapidé les ressources sans renouveler les stocks. Ce n'est pas faux, du reste, mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêche Mü de froncer ses points de vie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de te téléporter au Sanctuaire pour en chercher alors ?

-Ce n'est pas conseillé en cas de grossesse.

-Et les villageois autour ? Que je sache tous les Atlantes sont télépathes et auraient pu répondre à ton appel !

Hé ? Y a d'autres Atlantes que les trois que Dohko connaît ? Shion ne lui en a jamais parlé ! ...en même temps, c'est vrai que lui non plus ne lui a pas posé de question à ce sujet...

Shion lui lève les yeux au ciel.

-Et crois-tu vraiment qu'ils m'auraient bien traité ?

-...Tu es leur doyen...

-Ce n'est pas un gage suffisant.

Dohko n'y comprend rien alors il prend la parole.

-Tous les Atlantes ne sont pas comme toi ?

-Si. Mais c'est mal vu de porter un enfant quand on est un homme.

Ah.

-Les Atlantes sont homophobes ?

-Non. Enfin si, mais seulement dans ce cas là. Encore que ça dépend des individus...

Et Dohko qui le prenait pour des modèles de tolérances et de vertu... Il va vraiment falloir qu'il demande à son amour qu'il lui explique les us et coutumes de son peuple...

Shion s'était replié sur lui même en racontant cela. Alors Dohko n'insiste pas sur ce sujet. Mais Mü lui n'en a pas fini.

-Et ton plan, c'était quoi ? De rester là-bas, d'accoucher seul, d'attendre que l'enfant grandisse un peu avant de rentrer, l'air de rien, faisant croire que tu avais trouvé un petite orpheline, mentant à tous, même à Dohko ? Qui aurait vu grandir sans le savoir sa fille... Fille qui aurait grandi avec sa famille en pensant en être privée...

-Tu trouves ça cruel ?

-Non. Je trouve ça absolument ignoble.

Le visage de Shion s'était progressivement attristé au fur et à mesure du discours de Mü.

-Avoue quand même que ce n'était pas un bon plan !

-Je l'ai déjà fait, Mü sais-tu, et je trouvais que cela ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça...

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure. Mais pas assez suffisamment faible pour que les deux hommes ne l'entendent pas. Shion ferme les yeux en sentant Dohko se crisper légèrement contre lui.

-Pardon ?

Shion prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, et de tourner son visage vers lui.

-Si tu trouves ça si ignoble je suppose que tu m'en voudras encore plus si je garde le silence plus longtemps : tu es mon fils, Mü.

Mü qui le regarde avec des yeux exorbités, la respiration coupée.

-Tu... Tu m'avais dit que mes parents étaient morts...

-Ton père était mort quand tu m'avais posé la question, oui...

-Tu m'avais dit que ma _MÈRE_ était morte !

-Non, je t'avais dit qu'elle était en fin de vie au moment de ta naissance.

Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai, entre son grand âge, l'accouchement pas beaucoup plus aisé que celle de sa fille, le fait de le porter qui a monopolisé une grande partie de son énergie et réduit drastiquement son espérance de vie... non Shion ne pensait pas voir son poussin adulte. Et cela a évité à ce dernier de pleurer uniquement un maître.

-C'est une sacrée nuance en effet... Je vais prendre l'air, hein, ça m'évitera de te frapper...

Et Mü s'en va, raide comme la justice, et Shion s'affaisse.

-Maintenant, il a une bonne raison de me haïr.

Dohko garde le silence. Il savait que Shion avait eu des amants passés. Mais entre savoir et apprendre qu'il avait eu des enfants avec d'autres, ce n'est pas franchement pareil. Alors il est choqué, lui aussi. Mais il finit par se reprendre, de longues minutes plus tard.

-Il s'en remettra, je suppose. Mais qui est le père, du coup ?

-Ah ça y est, toi aussi tu me détestes et me rejètes ?

-Mais jamais de la vie ! T'en as pas marre d'avoir des pensés aussi négatives ?

Dohko se rend compte que Shion pleure, alors il l'enserre un peu mieux dans ses bras et le berce doucement.

-Tu sais, c'est juste que je suis curieux de savoir qui m'a remplacé pendant notre séparation.

-Il ne t'a pas remplacé, personne ne t'a remplacé. C'était juste un jeune homme aux yeux verts comme les tiens qui aimait les vieux, et qui, un soir, à réussit à me séduire et à se glisser dans mon lit... pas de quoi en faire un roman...

-Mais c'était qui ?

-Akrura(1) des Gémeaux.

-...Il n'avait pas dépassé les cinquante ans lui ?

-Si.

-C'était pas vraiment un gamin alors...

-Quand tu as plus de deux cent ans, si.

-Et il a réussi à te séduire... et ça n'a vraiment duré qu'un soir... ?

-...Bon ça a duré un mois, j'étais malade et un peu déprimé à ce moment là, il en a profité... voilà t'es content ?

-Ah ! Allez Shion, arrête de pleurer, on a tous des réactions bizarres parce qu'on est surpris, et qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu nous fasses des cachoteries pareilles, mais on t'aime quand même, même Mü, c'est juste qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour se remettre...

-Mon bébé me déteste...

-Mais non, laisse le digérer, ton bébé, et ça ira mieux, tu verras. Je le comprends, j'aurais réagi pareil à sa place. Et j'aurais été très fâché si tu avais respecté ton plan et si j'avais découvert par hasard ma paternité. Je t'en aurais beaucoup voulu, mais j'aurai fini par passer outre, parce que j'aurai réfléchi et que j'aurai fini par comprendre ton point de vue. Comme maintenant, mon égo en prend un coup que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de ton hermaphrodisme et de ta maternité passée, mais je comprends que tu aies pu avoir peur de ma réaction, même si quelque part, ça veut dire que tu ne me fais pas autant confiance que je ne le voudrais. Mais tu sais Shion, ça fait dans les deux cent cinquante ans que je t'aime, je vais pas m'arrêter aussi facilement.

Et Shion, toujours en larme, se tourne et se blotti dans les bras chaud de son compagnon qui lui rend bien volontiers son étreinte.

Mü dévale les marches, prenant à peine le temps de saluer ses collègues. Il file comme le vent, sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit si ce n'est à arriver à destination. Enfin la troisième maison est en vue, enfin il y pénètre. Dedans, ô bonheur, s'y trouve Saga, son cher et tendre Saga, en train de faire sa pose café. Et Kanon a eu la bonne et excellente idée de ne pas être là. Saga relève la tête à son approche, commence à sourire et à lui demander ce qu'il l'amène mais n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que Mü ne l'écoute pas, il s'assoit sur ses genoux et il l'embrasse, sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester. Le baiser est violent, ardent, Mü est des plus entreprenant et déjà il essaie de déshabiller son amant, qui contre toute attente, se dérobe.

-Mais enfin Mü qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Fais moi l'amour Saga, j'ai envie de toi. Ici, maintenant.

Et il l'embrasse à nouveau, mais Saga l'écarte.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mü ?

-Toi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu me repousses ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Saga, incrédule, regarde son jeune amour qui oscille entre colère et pleurs.

-Mü... ne dis pas de bêtise, voyons... mais je prends gentiment mon café en lisant mon journal, et toi, que je n'ai vu qu'en coup de vent ces derniers temps, tu arrives brusquement et sans même me saluer, tu essaies presque de me violer ! Alors je cherche à comprendre ce qui ne va pas, alors dis moi, Mü, pourquoi cette colère, pourquoi ces larmes ? Qu'as-tu, Mü ?

Et Mü, le visage fripé par le chagrin, enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant.

-Excuse moi, je suis fatigué... très fatigué...

Et sa voix l'est effectivement. Mais Saga n'est pas dupe. Alors il continue d'une voix apaisante.

-Qu'il y a-t-il d'autre Mü ? Il t'en faut bien plus pour que tes nerfs craquent d'habitude. Alors qu'as-tu ? Racontes moi, s'il te plaît.

Mü reste dans l'incertitude, humant le parfum rassurant du gémeau, tripotant de quelques doigts de longues mèches bleutées de ses cheveux épais. Que peut-il se permettre de dire ? Mais Saga veut une réponse, une réponse claire nette et précise mais surtout franche, sinon il n'aura que plus de soupçon encore. Alors il se décide.

-Shion... Il m'a dit... Il m'a avoué... Je... Je suis son fils...

-Tu es son...

Saga ne peut terminer sa phrase. Il est tétanisé, incrédule, et ses pensés le ramène de longues années en arrière. Sa respiration devient plus ample, plus saccadée et des sueurs froides lui coulent dans le dos. Mü se dégage alors et prend vivement son visage dans ses mains.

-Non ! Saga, n'y pense pas, n'y pense même pas ! Le pardon qui t'as été accordé n'est pas remis en cause pas la connaissance de cette nouvelle donnée !

-Mais j'ai tué ton...

-Tu as tué... mon parent, en plus de tuer mon maître, c'est vrai. Mais seul Shion le savait. Et cela ne change rien à la situation présente. Tu es pardonné. À jamais. Et je t'aime. Pour toujours. Saga. Ne pense pas au passé. S'il-te-plaît.

Ils se regardent, leurs yeux plein de larmes, puis Mü pose son front contre le sien, puis il l'embrasse, beaucoup plus doucement que précédemment, et Saga répond au baiser, avec conviction. Ses mains caressent les cuisses du jeune bélier, avant qu'il ne le soulève et l'amène dans sa chambre.

Ils ont besoin d'oublier, activement, quelques heures durant, ces nouvelles connaissances.

Une bonne demie journée s'est écoulée avant que le jeune bélier ne remonte les marches, beaucoup plus lentement qu'il les a descendu. Il croise des collègues, il les rassure quand ils posent des questions. Oui Shion va bien, enfin il est encore malade, mais son état s'arrange de plus en plus. Oui, l'air est mauvais à Jamir et on a vite fait de choper la mort. Non, dans la grande générosité d'Asclépios, l'enfant trouvée n'est pas contaminée, et c'est heureux.

Enfin il arrive au treizième temple et entre dans la chambre du Pope. Il est aussi froid que le regard de Shion qu'il rencontre est triste.

-Au fait, maman, il faudra que je te pose des questions niveau ''biologie''...

Et le visage de Shion s'éclaire, un peu comme celui d'Aphrodite quand Deathmask se décide à être romantique quand il s'y attend le moins. Il l'a appelé _maman_ !

-Quand tu veux...

Mü fixe Dohko, toujours greffé dans le dos de Shion.

-Quand nous seront seuls alors.

-Hé ! Moi aussi ça m'intéresse !

Duel de regard entre Dohko et Mü.

Shion se retourne et embrasse Dohko.

-Je te raconterais à part si tu veux.

-Tu me vires ?

La tête de tigre battu. Une expression dont Shion ne saura jamais se lasser.

-Ta présence gène mon bébé. Pas moi.

Et Shion veut se réconcilier avec son bébé. Bébé qui tique en s'entendant attribuer pareil épithète.

-Bon bon d'accord, je m'en vais...

Et péniblement, Dohko s'extirpe du lit au matelas moelleux, et sort.

Aussitôt, Mü s'assoit sur une chaise, à l'envers, le dossier face à Shion, comme un enfant impoli. Ça lui va mal, mais Shion ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de détails. Son fils est là et il en est heureux.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Je peux être maman moi aussi ?

-Non. Tu es métis. Les métis hommes sont de vrais mâles. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté.

-Hum hum... mais si j'ai un garçon avec une vraie Atlante par exemple ?

-Il sera hermaphrodite, oui.

Shion ne lui demande pas s'il veut plaquer Saga, il connaît la réponse. Il sait que Mü était avec lui avant de monter, il sait que tous les deux sont liés comme lui même l'est avec Dohko. Et que la question n'est qu'une question scientifique, pour comprendre un peu mieux.

-Je vois... On est une race bizarrement foutu quand même ?

-Oui, un peu, sourit Shion.

-Parce que là, ton mode de fécondation n'est pas franchement commun non plus, il ne me semble pas qu'on le retrouve ailleurs dans le monde animal...

-Heu, je t'avouerai ne pas avoir de formation de biologique...

Et la conversation s'éternisa un peu autour de la morphologie, de certaines us et coutumes qui avaient échappé à Mü, et de son père, dont, contrairement à ce que Shion pensait, Mü a gardé quelques souvenirs.

Puis Mü parti rechercher à nouveau Saga. Et ne croisa pas Dohko.

Pourtant Dohko flâne dans le treizième temple, sans penser à grand chose. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le trouve.

-Dohko ?

Celui-ci se retourne vers Camus, aussi impénétrable que d'habitude, et Milo, qui semble essayer de dissimuler un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fai...

-RESTRICTION !

-AURORA EXECUTION !

Et ils laissent dans un coin le corps à moitié gelé de la balance qui les foudroie du regard, la mandibule trop froide pour pouvoir parler.

Aphrodite toque de quelques petits coups secs à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse, suivi par une dizaine de gold augmenté de Kanon, or à mis temps.

-Bonjour !

Les salutations enjouées de la troupe ne rencontrent qu'un murmure, et les chevaliers ne peuvent que constater la vérité de la rumeur disant leur pope malade. Entre son teint mauvais, ses membres maigrichons, son air un peu paniqué...

-Ça va grand Pope ? S'enquit Aioros.

-Où est Dohko ?

-Il se rafraîchi dehors, assure Milo avec un grand sourire. Camus acquiesce silencieusement. Autant dire que c'est louche.

Son attention est détournée par une perruque bleue qui s'est précipitée sur le landau

-Elle est trop choupiiiiiiie ! ulule Aphrodite.

-Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ? Grommelle un Angelo dans son dos.

-Écoute, j'ai eu dix petits frères et sœurs, je sais faire le distinguo !

-Accessoirement, Mü nous a dit que c'était une petite, remarque fort judicieusement Shura.

-Puisque je vous dis que je vois ça à l'œil, moi !

-Grand Pope ?

Le grand Pope, anxieux, s'est redressé.

La petite, si elle est ravie qu'on fasse ''gouzi-gouzi'' avec elle, commence à trouver les gentils adultes un peu trop nombreux autour d'elle. Et un peu trop bruyant. Alors elle commence à protester en conséquence.

-Donne la moi...

Aphrodite tourne la tête vers Shion, avant de reporter son attention vers l'enfant.

-Mais oui, je te rends à ta maman Choupette, ne t'en fais pas... Allez tiens maman Shion, je...

Le douzième gardien ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le visage blême du Pope – pour ne pas dire qu'il est devenu plus blanc que les draps – et ses yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Les autres chevaliers se sont tus, additionnant eux aussi lentement deux et deux.

-Non mais, je disais ça, c'est parce qu'elle a appelé ''maman'' dans ma tête, tu sais, et vu qu'elle est toute petite, qu'elle n'a du connaître que toi et que t'y es très attaché... faut pas le prendre mal hein...

La peau des mains de Shion semble sur le point de se rompre tant celui-ci sert fort les draps.

Une voix claire et puissante interrompit l'instant dramatique.

-CAMUS !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le verseau, suivi par Milo, se lève prestement en entendant la voix du jeune bélier.

-DÉCONGÈLE DOHKO TOUT DE SUITE !

-Ça va ça va, j'arrive...

Aphrodite rend le bébé à sa mère. Celui-ci le sert fort contre lui. Les autres se concentrent sur l'arrivée de la balance, aidé de l'Atlante junior.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Gronde-t-il.

-Ben on allait pas tabasser le cerbère de notre Pope quand même...

-...alors on s'est contenté de te neutraliser.

-Parce que c'est bien gentil, ajoute Aiolia, mais bon on s'est déjà fait berner une fois pendant treize ans, alors maintenant, on préfère essayer de faire attention à notre Pope et de ce qui pourrait lui arriver...

Les autres opinent du chef en un bel ensemble, tandis que Dohko se glisse dans le dos de son amant, qui est étonné et touché par ses paroles.

Aphrodite leur lance un coup d'œil, avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.

-Allez, tout le monde dehors !

-Quoi, mais...

-Allez ouste ouste, vous voyez bien que Shion a besoin de repos et d'intimité, allez allez, circuler, y rien à voir !

Ils sortent donc en grommelant. Aphrodite attrape Mü par le coude.

-Allez, viens par là qu'on discute tous ensemble.

Trop habitué à excentricité du suédois, Mü ne désobéit pas et salue sa maman au passage.

-Oh hé Shion ! Si tu as besoin d'une nounou, surtout t'hésites pas, tu penses à moi hein !

Et le fringant poisson sort dans une gerbe de cheveu bleu enthousiaste.

Une fois seuls, Shion se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

-Je suis un monstre pour eux.

-Mais bien sur que non... ! Shion, t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit, il veut être la nounou de la petite... de notre petite... ça veut bien dire... qu'il est heureux pour toi non ?

Devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon, il comprend que son éloquence n'avait pas franchement fait mouche.

-Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ils te trouveraient monstrueux, hein ?

-Parce que c'est pas normal, pour un homme d'avoir de bébé... c'est contre nature... les humains ne cherchent pas à comprendre...

-Eh bien merci de me mettre de ce point de vue réducteur ! Tu crois pas qu'on est sensé être monstrueux, nous, à courir à la vitesse de la lumière ? Et moi avec mon misopethamenos hein ? Et Deathmask avec ses têtes tranchées... !

-Il s'est repenti, il ne le fait plus...

-Et alors ? Non mais sérieusement Shion, au risque de dire un truc complètement cliché, tu peux donner la vie, c'est un don merveilleux ! Surtout pour nous, chevalier, qui ne faisons que donner la mort, sous couvert de justice et de paix dans le monde ! Tous le comprendront...

Shion lui lance un regard mauve partagé entre scepticisme et espérance.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis... ?

-J'en suis absolument sur.

Il l'embrasse, et Shion lui rend son baiser avec ferveur.

Un couinement de bébé les fait redescendre sur terre. C'est que fifille n'apprécie que moyenne d'être à l'étroit entre ses deux parents !

Attendri, Shion la réinstalle mieux.

-Pourquoi tu penses à de tels choses d'abord ? On dirait qu'on t'a bourré le crâne avec ça.

Shion hésite un peu avant de répondre. À moins qu'il ne soit perdu dans ses souvenirs, Dohko ne voit pas très bien son visage.

-C'est ce qui se disait quand j'étais enfant. Même pour les Atlantes, être fécondé alors qu'on est un homme, ce n'est pas très bien vu. C'est même très mal vu. En fait... normalement, ce n'est sensé arriver qu'aux prostitués. Alors tu penses qu'avoir un enfant par un humain... beaucoup d'Atlantes sont racistes envers les Hommes, tu sais ?

-Sérieux ?!

-Oui. Vous êtes des créatures imparfaites, qui ne savent qu'à peine maîtriser leur esprit et qui meurent vite. Les mentalités ont un peu évoluées, mais quand j'étais petit, ils se disaient souvent qu'un Atlante amoureux d'un humain était un zoophile, par exemple.

-Ah ouais quand même...

Dohko est béat d'entendre ça.

-Je comprends un peu mieux l'hésitation que tu as eu à me accepter mes avances, quand nous étions plus jeune...

-Oh tu sais, vu ton enthousiasme à me provoquer, je ne pouvais pas résister longtemps, j'étais condamné...

-Moi ? Te provoquer ? Quelle est cette accusation éhontée encore ?

-Tu te baladais torse nu, tout le temps, même en plein combat, tu m'invitais aux thermes ou à te baigner nu avec moi dès qu'on croisait le moindre cours d'eau, tu t'arrangeais pour me frôler ou me toucher plus ou moins langoureusement à chaque fois, oui mossieur, moi j'appelle ça de la provocation !

-Tu te fais provoquer bien facilement je trouve...

-Seulement quand c'est toi.

Et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui fit papillonner le cœur de la balance.

-Mais... Les Atlantes nous dépeignent aussi comme des brutes sans cœurs ?

-...Ils nous racontaient des histoires où des Atlantes fécondés ont été lapidés... parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas leur différence. Ou immolés. Traités de monstre. Abandonnés. Rejetés. Et... j'en passe...

-...

Dohko ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette barbarie. Alors il y eu un silence de quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il cajole son amant contre lui.

-Après... il existe sans doute des humains qui ne connaissait pas le prix de la vie...

Il fixe alors son amant dans les yeux. Des yeux mauves si beaux.

-Je t'aime Shion, je t'aime. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, n'en doute pas un seul instant...

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, avant d'être rejointes par leur langue qui se mêlent à la partie, doucement, sensuellement, profondément.

-J'ai envie de toi... murmure la balance dans l'oreille du Pope.

-Pas avec la petite ! Se fâche ce dernier.

-Pas avec la petite, non... mais j'ai envie de toi quand même... Mais j'attendrai, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude...

Et puis il a sa chaleur, son odeur et ses lèvres pour patienter. C'est déjà pas si mal !

De l'autre côte des lourds battants de la porte, Mü, en soupirant, ayant compris que ses collègues ont du deviner la grosse partie de l'histoire, la raconte dans les détails, en commençant donc par un ''comme vous l'avez compris...'' – et en évitant de croiser le regard de son cher Saga.

-Voilà, vous savez tout, des questions ?

Un silence de mort accueille cette dernière déclaration. Puis Milo lève la main.

-Heu... je suis le seul à avoir compris que Shion avait un complexe vis à vis de sa mère et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait une tête de dix pieds de long quand Aphro l'a appelé maman ?

-Non, moi j'ai cru qu'il s'était vexé d'être traité de gonzesse. C'est comme ça que j'aurai réagi, à sa place, répondit Angelo.

-Moi j'ai pensé qu'il avait trompé Dohko avec une nana là-bas.

-Moi j'ai pensé comme Milo, une sorte de complexe d'œdipe refoulé...

-Mais toi et moi, on est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, mon amour.

-Moi j'ai pensé comme Milo également.

-Moi aussi.

-Moi aussi.

-Comme Angelo.

-Comme Milo

-Moi j'ai pensé à rien du tout.

-Comme Milo.

Mü reste stupéfait en regardant ses collègues.

-Ah... vous n'aviez pas du tout pensé que Shion était la mère ?

-Ben non, mais en même temps, c'est pas très naturel de penser qu'un homme puisse enfanter, tu remarqueras.

-...D'accord, j'aurais pu me taire... Shion va me tuer quand il l'apprendra... Et donc vous en pensez quoi de tout ça... ?

-Ben... c'est quelque peu perturbant comme notion...

-Perturbant, ouais, c'est tout à fait ça...

-Mais en même temps, entre notre résurrection, Aioros qui a trente ans, Deathmask qui devient gentil... enfin, presque fréquentable...

-Je vous emmerde les mecs.

-Cinq bronzes qui dégomme douze gold saints...

-Neuf, j'étais mort, et Mü et Dohko n'y ont pas participé.

-Et moi, j'ai pas perdu fasse au canard...

-Moi j'ai juste perdu une corne...

-Ouais bon je veux dire, normalement, ils n'auraient jamais du arriver jusqu'au treizième...

-Certes.

-Notre déesse de la guerre qui n'a AUCUNE attaque...

-Elle a son sceptre...

-Ouais, pourquoi elle a un sceptre pour attaquer et pas nous ?

-Arrêtez de blasphémer vous deux.

-Hyoga qui arrête de pleurer sur sa mère... rêvasse Milo

-C'est pas vrai ?

-Si ! Par contre il complexe de la mort de Camus et d'Isaak.

-Mais ils sont ressuscités !

-Les voies du cygne sont impénétrables...

-Sauf par son petit ami !

-Tu crois qu'ils ont conclu ?

-j'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir alors n'en dites pas plus, s'il-vous-plaît !... rétorque Camus

-Tout ça pour dire que pour la grossesse de Shion, c'est peut-être pas le truc le plus bizarre qu'on ait vu...

-Par contre, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle...

-Et toi Mü ? Tu peux porter des enfants ?

-Il semblerait que non, j'ai l'air d'être un vrai mâle...

-Et c'est pas contagieux ou quelque chose du genre ? Non parce que là, j'avoue que j'ai les images mentales de mon Camus en mère de famille...

-Et pourquoi moi dans le rôle de la maman, mon cher... ?

-Parce que je suis douillet, je veux pas accoucher.

-Le possesseur de l'Antarès qui est douillet, c'est Athéna qui se fout de la paix dans le monde !

-Ne blasphème pas Angelo !

-Tain mais nos deux doyens sont parents...

-Oui... c'est ce qu'on dit depuis un quart d'heure...

-Non, j'ai du mal à réaliser...

-Moi aussi, en fait, mais ça va passer...

-C'est bizarre, mais tout est bizarre au Sanctuaire, c'est juste qu'on est pas encore habitué à cette nouvelle bizarrerie.

-Ce qui fera le plus bizarre, ce sera quand ils en feront un deuxième et qu'on verra le ventre de Shion enfler, enfler...

-T'as pas intérêt à dire éclater...

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ouais, mais on est pas encore là...

-Putain, mais vous vous rendez compte ?! C'est ma belle sœur !

-Ah oui c'est vrai ça, Saga, ta famille ne cesse de s'élargir !

-Et Shion est ta belle maman !

-Et Dohko ton beau papa !

-Félicitation vieux !

-Et moi aussi je suis de la famille par extension !

-Et oui Kanon ! Tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule si tu veux !

-C'est gentil Milo.

-Félicitation aux deux jumeaux !

-Félicitation surtout à Mü, c'est lui qui a une petite sœur !

-On fait une fête de baptême ? Proposa Aphrodite

-Ça, c'est une super idée si tu veux mon avis ! Sourit Mü. Ça lui fera beaucoup de bien.

-Mais c'est pas notre religion... protesta Shura.

-On s'en fout c'est le principe ! On fait une fête où on est tous là pour dire ''félicitation ! Vous êtes parents !'' C'est tout ! Faut pas chercher plus loin !

-On fait ça où ? Fête surprise ou pas ?

-Assez de cachotterie ! Sinon, le lieu...

Le vieux couple était encore en train de se papouiller gentiment quand la tête d'Aphrodite passe à travers les battants de la porte.

-Diiiites, elle a un nom votre adorable petite choupette ?

-Heu non pas encore...

-Et bien va falloir un trouver un d'ici après demain, ça ne se fait pas de faire une fête de baptême à un bébé sans nom !

-Vous voulez faire... une fête de baptême...? répéte Shion, incrédule.

-Je te l'avais dit mon amour qu'ils le prendraient bien, sourit Dohko de toutes ses dents.

-Voui, et on fait ça au douzième, comme ça vous aurez pas beaucoup à marcher ! On l'aurait bien fait demain, mais ça nous laisse un peu plus de temps pour organiser tout ça.

-...Merci...

Shion n'est pas capable de dire quelque chose de plus.

Dohko se relève.

-Oh hé Aphrodite ! Tu ne veux pas t'occuper d'elle quelques heures dès fois ?

-Dohko ! Proteste Shion.

-Heu... ça ne vous embête pas...?

Il n'a pas loupé l'air offusqué du Pope.

Dohko s'approche et murmure.

-Aphro... ça fait sept mois que Shion s'est exilé, sept mois putain, pas cinq, pas six, non sept ! et maintenant, ça fait trois jours que nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir faire autre chose que quelques baisers par ci par là... alors oui, si tu pouvais t'occuper de cet enfant quelques heures, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant...

-Je comprends... Bon, je ne quitte pas le Palais de toute façon

-Aphrodite... je te préviens, s'il lui arrive quelque chose... je te scalpe...

Et Shion n'avait pas été aussi menaçant depuis bien longtemps.

-Grand Pope, vous pourrez croire que je ferais cette mission avec une rigueur irréprochable !

-Je l'espère pour toi...

Et Aphrodite part avec son précieux fardeau.

En un instant, Dohko est sur Shion, l'embrassant avec passion.

-T'es qu'un traître... murmure l'Atlante dès qu'il en a la possibilité.

-Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie, toi aussi. De toute façon, il s'agit là de ta punition, tu n'as pas été sage, tant pis pour toi.

-Tu es un traître quand même.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes...

-Non.

-Non ?

-Je t'aime pour tout un tas de raison, et ta traîtrise chronique n'est pas en tête de liste. Même si elle est souvent des plus agréables.

Dohko rit doucement tout en explorant la gorge de son amant, avant de se redresser brusquement.

-Ài

-Hum ?

-Pour la petite... notre fille. Ài. C'est amour en Chinois. Ça lui irait bien non ?

Shion regarde son amant, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Ça ne peut que lui porter chance, oui... Oui. Ài. Pourquoi pas.

Amour. Comme le sentiment qu'il éprouve pour son amant, comme ce qu'il éprouve pour lui, comme ce qu'ils éprouvent pour leur enfant.

Amour. Comme tout ce qu'ils lui souhaitent.

Amour. L'objet de leur lutte en tant que saint.

Oui, cela ferait un très beau nom.

Maintenant, l'heure n'est plus au palabre.

D'un geste souple, Shion enlève sa longue tunique, au grand plaisir de son tigre.

Leur souffles se frôlent, leurs lèvres s'effleurent avant d'entamer une danse vite rejointe par leur langue.

La suite ne fut que plaisirs redécouverts, de longues heures durant.

################################################################################

_Ce qui suit n'est pas la suite, c'est juste le début de la fic, mais rédigé du point de vu de Shion. Cela m'a été utile pour rédiger le dialogue, et je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas forcément inutile de le laisser, et que ce la pouvait sans doute permettre de mieux comprendre les peurs de Shion..._

Les contractions durent depuis longtemps. Trop ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais il a mal. Et n'en voit pas la fin. Normalement, il sait quelles fibres nerveuses il lui faut inhiber pour étouffer la douleur, mais plus le temps passe, plus il en perd le contrôle. C'est pire que dans ces souvenirs. Pourtant il est plus jeune, cela aurait du mieux se passer que la dernière fois où il était bien trop vieux pour concevoir ! Une vague de panique l'envahit. Il ne va pas mourir ici comme ça quand même ? Il se reprend. Non. Non il vivrait. Une violente contraction achève de le faire asseoir. Il va vraiment finir par se coucher, et ce sera tant pis pour les traditions qui veulent faire accoucher accroupi. Il posa une main sur son ventre enflé.

-Vas-tu te décider à naître correctement, bébé ? Ce serait une bonne idée tu sais ?

Combien de sang a-t-il perdu ? Il n'en sait rien. Sans doute trop déjà. Mais il faut qu'ils vivent tous les deux. Il le faut.

Soudain, il entend du bruit. Des intrus ? Ici ? Non, pas maintenant ! Surtout pas maintenant ! Comment pourrait-il les défendre, il n'est pas en état ! Il n'en a pas la force !Et mais, ces cosmos... il les connaît ? Oh non ! Non, pas eux, non, pas Mü, pas Dohko, surtout pas ce dernier, il ne doit pas savoir, il ne doit rien suspecter, rien ! Pitié non ! Comment ont-ils su ?

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et Shion voit avec horreur le visage de son amant et de Mü. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dohko ? Pourquoi est-il venu ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne, abruti de Mü, pourquoi l'as-tu emmené avec toi ?

Mü se porte à son chevet, Dohko l'imite. Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas du encore comprendre, il ne sait pas encore à quel point il est répugnant, anormal, dégouttant, il ne le sait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il est encore là... par réflexe, sans doute. Par habitude. Une fois qu'il aura compris, il lui crachera à la figure, il ne peut pas en être autrement ! Ah il a mal... Mü l'anesthésie partiellement, il le sent, ça va mieux, il respire mieux. Dohko est toujours là. À essayer d'être rassurant. Mais Shion voit à son regard qu'il est perdu. Mais il est là, il sent sa chaleur. Dohko a toujours eu un cosmos presque brûlant. Dohko. Il est là. Il sert sa main. Il lui rend son étreinte. S'il pouvait rester jusqu'à la fin, pour lui donner un peu de force... Dohko... il n'a pas mérité un compagnon comme lui, il aurait du se trouver quelqu'un de mieux... mieux que lui. Il n'a jamais mérité son amour. Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour aimer les Atlantes. C'est une mésalliance.

Enfant l'enfant naît. Quel soulagement d'entendre ses pleurs ! Elle est petite, survivra-t-elle ? Douce Athéna, faite que ce soit le cas, sa pauvre enfant... Elle a faim. Shion s'endort en l'allaitant.

Un bruit le réveille. Par réflexe, il porte la main à son ventre. Plat. Il se redresse. Son bébé ? il voit Mü. Oh non. Il entend et sent Dohko derrière lui. Oh non. C'est vrai. Il est découvert. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils le vouent aux hégémonies. Alors que ce sont les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus. Triste sort. Mais sans doute est-ce que ce qu'il méritait...

-Pourq...

Non ! Non pas de question ! Pas de question, il ne veux pas y répondre. Il n'est pas prêt à y répondre. Laissez le tranquille, oubliez le, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite ! Abandonnez le sans un mot, ne lui jetez pas votre mépris à sa figure ! Il n'a pas la force d'affronter vos regard, votre dégoût. Laissez le sans un mot. C'est tout aussi bien comme ça.

Il sent Dohko qui se sert un peu plus contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi est-il encore là d'ailleurs ? Il sent ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Ne joue pas avec son cœur !

Il entend son enfant le réclamer. Il se redresse. Sa fille... Mü la prend et la lui tend. Pauvre Mü, sait-il qu'il s'agit de sa demi sœur ? Certainement que non. Mais il est froid. Mü est si froid. Lui qui était un enfant si doux. Ça lui fait du mal de voir ça.

Sa petite est si mignonne. Sa petite voix encore inconsistante est toute douce dans son esprit. Elle est un peu inquiète quant aux deux autres personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas. Il la rassure. Elle est en sûreté, il ne lui arrivera rien. Sa petite princesse... il se sentait fondre en la regardant. Dire que Mü était aussi mignon au même âge...

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger.

Vraiment ? Autant lui dire maintenant. Cela ne sert à rien de retarder l'inévitable.

-Il n'y a rien.

Il sent leur stupeur.

-Comment ça ''rien'' ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Le début des ennuis... il faut bien que cela commence à un moment donné, n'est-ce pas ?

-Enfin, il reste quelques petites choses, mais pas beaucoup.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas demander de l'aide aux habitants alentour ?

Les habitants ? Mü se rendait-il compte ? Entre la distance à parcourir, les villageois qui l'auraient accueillit avec mépris, leurs insultes, peut-être même avec des pierres ? Sans doute que non... Et entre le risque de dénutrition et la honte, Shion avait fait son choix.

-Trop loin...

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide à nous, tes amis, tes proches ! Explosa le bélier.

Pourquoi ? Voulait-il vraiment qu'il se fasse traiter de monstre par la chevalerie entière ? Ils ne devaient rien savoir, rien, c'était ça le plan, et il avait lamentablement échoué... il allait perdre l'amour de son amant, l'amour de son fils, l'amour de ses hommes et de sa déesse, et peut-être même que sa pauvre fille ne lui survivrait pas... petite qui pleure en entendant gronder la voix de son frère. Shion la console, autant qu'il le peut. Lui disant qu'il ne laisserait jamais Mü lui faire de mal. Que ses propos ne lui sont pas destiné. Shion ne voit pas le regard contrit de son fils.

-Va donc chercher à manger et laisse le tranquille.

Dohko a vraiment dit ça ? Pourquoi prend-il sa défense ?

Il sent le départ de son aîné. Il contemple sa chère enfant qui le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus de nouveaux nés. Elle ressemble un peu à Dohko, elle a quelques unes de ses fossettes. La voix forte de son frère lui a fait peur. Il la rassure encore. Il essaie d'éviter de lui communiquer sa détresse. Il n'a pas l'air de se débrouiller si mal que ça.

Il sent Dohko enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure.

-Je t'aime...

Menteur ! Menteur ! Mais c'est un si beau mensonge. S'il était vrai, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Mais Dohko ne l'aime pas. Ou plutôt, il ne peut plus l'aimer. C'est juste qu'il ne l'a pas encore compris, il lui faut encore un peu de temps, sans doute. Dire que si son plan s'était bien passé, le problème ne se serait pas posé et ils auraient continuer à être heureux ensemble... mais la roue du temps était tournée, amenant son lot de changement. Dohko. Il sent sa chaleur. Il sent son reste d'amour pour lui, pauvre Atlante dégénéré qu'il est. Alors Shion se laisse aller à cette trace de bonheur. Et se détend, un peu.

Dohko ne dit rien. Il attend sans doute que lui parle en premier. Son cœur a envie de le supplier de continuer de l'aimer. Sa raison lui souffle qui faut mettre un terme cette mascarade au plus vite, pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Mieux vaut arracher un membre d'un coup que sinueusement. Alors il veut prendre la parole, après avoir pesé ses mots, mais Dohko la prend finalement à sa place.

-Elle est adorable.

Qu'à t-il dit ? Shion se retourne vers lui. La chaire de sa chaire, qui ne devrait même pas exister selon tout code biologique humain normaux, il l'a trouve mignonne ? Alors qu'elle ne devrait même pas exister ? Alors qu'il serait en droit de la considérer comme un monstre ? Il la trouve mignonne !

Il reste inerte tandis que Dohko dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres.

-Tu veux l'appeler comment ?

Et il s'intéresse a elle ! Serait-il possible... ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelque chose de satisfaisant.

Et il est sincère en disant ça, pour sa fille, leur fille, il veut le plus beau prénom du monde.

Ils se regardent, plus que jamais Shion a envie de pleurer. Et il ne sait par quoi commencer. Dohko n'a pas l'air de vouloir le brusquer, et glisse son doigt dans la main de l'enfant. Sa petite menotte se referme instantanément, mais peine à en faire le pourtour. Dohko sourit, légèrement, l'air rêveur, encore.

-C'est vraiment... notre fille...?

Et voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Il n'a pas réaliser, pas encore, il n'a pas compris, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne le précipité au fond d'un égout, sans regret si ce n'est de ne pas s'être débarrasser d'un ersatz d'homme comme lui !

-Non, pardon, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que voulait dire, enfin... excuse-moi, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je... enfin que tu... que nous sommes parents...

Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était naturel, Dohko,ce n'est PAS naturel d'avoir des enfants quand tu es un homme.

-Je comprends que cela te dégoûte...

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit cela !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est choqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit comprendre ?

Il va pour poser la question, mais Mü revient, les interrompant. Dans ses mains, des biscuits, sans doute appartenant initialement à Kiki, et du lait. Il le lui tend. Shion les prend, et mange, en se laissant complètement aller contre le torse de Dohko. Il ne dit rien mais espère.

-Je peux en prendre un mon amour ?

Son ''amour'' ? Est-il sérieux, se rend-il compte ?

Il lui propose un, le cœur palpitant. Dohko le saisit avec ses dents, le regardant tout sourire droit dans les yeux. Des yeux magnifiques.

* * *

1- Akrura veut dire ''doux'' en sanskrit.

* * *

_L'accouchement de cet OS a été aussi douloureux que celui de Shion, alors je fais des câlins a tous les courageux qui liront cette histoire, et des bisous et des cookies a tous ceux qui me laisseront un petit commentaire, même si c'est pour dire que c'est tout pourri ce que j'ai écrit ^^" !_


End file.
